Various devices for light projection are known in the prior art. Many of these devices rely upon a construction of wings, reflectors, deflectors, louvers, shades and the like to produce a decorative and functional light transmission or distribution in one or more directions. As a result, some lighting appliances become overly complicated and expensive to manufacture.
It remains desirable to provide an illumination device which is simplified in structure, and which provides an improved, aesthetically-pleasing, ambient light display.